1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to clutchless gear shifting apparatuses for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to electric solenoid shifting apparatus for clutchless gear shifting for use on motorcycles, off-racing quads, racing go karts, and the like,
2. Description of the Related Art
Various push button or clutchless shifting apparatuses have been proposed and implemented for motorcycles, off-road racing quads, and racing go karts. The most common push button automatic shifter is the air shifter type apparatus. Such apparatuses typically include an on board air compressor, a remote air tank, a shift ram, a switching valve, and air lines and air linked to a handle bar push button. Such apparatuses are significantly limited as they must be mounted on either the shift lever linkage, frame, engine or motor cycle shift pedal, in plain view.
The present invention provides an electric solenoid shifter which may be controlled by a button mounted on the handles bars of a wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, off road racing quads, or racing go kart. It may be remotely mounted and hidden on the vehicle and utilizes a cable to pull the shift foot pedal of such vehicles. Because it may be remotely mounted, the solenoid unit does not have to be mounted on the shift lever linkage, frame, engine, or motorcycle shift pedal.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.